MKG672's Animaniacs
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: Join Danny, Timmy,& Kimi as they have their wacky adventures around Nicktoons studios along with other characters!
1. Cast

**Nicktoons4ever's Animaniacs**

Yakko: Danny Fenton/Phantom _(Danny Phantom)_

Wakko: Timmy Turner _(Fairly Odd Parents)_

Dot: Kimi Finster _(Rugrats)  
_  
_(A/N: They'll be called the Nicktoon brothers (and sister) since all three of them are Nicktoonish (is that a word?)  
_  
Dr. Otto Scratchansiff: Professor Utonium _(The Powerpuff Girls)  
_  
Hello Nurse:Foxxy Love _(Drawn Together)_

Ralph the security guard: Denzel Crocker _(The Fairly Odd Parents)  
_  
Thaddeus Plotz the CEO of Warner Bros.: Mr. Krabs _(Spongebob Squarepants)  
_  
Ms. Flamiel, the Warners' teacher: Mrs. Wakeman _(My Life As A Teenage Robot)  
_  
Pinky:Billy (in mouse form) _(The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)  
_  
Brain:Professor Calamitous _(Jimmy Neutron: boy genius)  
_  
Slappy Squirrel: Madame Foster _(Foster's home for imaginary friends)  
_  
Skippy Squirrel: Mac _(Foster's home for imaginary friends)  
_  
Walter Wolf: Vincent _(over the hedge)  
_  
Bobby: Edd _(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)  
_  
Squit: Ed _(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)  
_  
Pesto: Eddy _(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)  
_  
Rita: Penny Proud (in cat form) _(The Proud Family)  
_  
Runt: Einstein _(Oliver & Company)  
_  
Buttons the dog: Scooby-Doo _(Scooby-Doo where are you?)  
_  
Mindy: Aiko _(Ojamajo Doremi)  
_  
Mindy's mom: Atsuko, Aiko's mom _(Ojamajo Doremi)  
_  
Minerva Mink: Stella _(Winx Club)  
_  
Newt Dog: Wile E. Coyote _(looney tunes)  
_  
Chicken Boo: The Big Red Chicken _(Dora & Explorer)  
_  
Flavio and Marita the Hip Hippos: Peter & Lois Griffen _(Imagine Lois nearly fat)  
_  
Mr. Skullhead:That skeleton guy from the Magic School Bus

The Mime:The Mime _(A Goofy Movie)  
_  
_Well, that's all of the cast stay tune for the the episodes I'm gonna do..._


	2. The intro

_ The moment we all been waiting for...Animaniacs in my style INTRO!!  
_  
Danny, Timmy and Kimi (singin): _**It's time for Animaniacs!**_

And we're zany to the max!

So just sit back and relax.

You'll laugh 'til you collapse!

We're the Animaniacs!

The three threw Professor in a recliner and tickled his feet, making him laugh extremely hard and then collapsed through the floor.

Danny & Timmy: _**Come join the Nicktoon Brothers  
**_  
Kimi: _**And the Nicktoon Sister, Kimi!**_

Danny, Timmy and Kimi: _**Just for fun we run around the Nicktoon movie lot.**_

They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught

Crocker the security guard captured the Nicktoons and threw them in the water tower, but then they appear from under his hat.

_**But we break loose and then vamoose**_

And now you know the plot!

We're Animaniacs!

Kimi is cute and Danny yaks.

Timmy packs away the snacks

While Bill Clinton plays the sax.

We're Animaniacs!  
  
Cut to two mice called Billy and Calamitous. Calamitous smiled devilishly as he pulled on a lever, activating a device that looked like a magnet. It then brought down Saturn and crushed them both.

_**Meet Billy and Calamitous who want to rule the universe!**_

Edfeathers flock together; Madame Foster whacks 'em with her purse!  
  
We see a pigeon named Ed pulled his pigeon buddies, Edd (or Double D) and Eddy to his side as an old lady named Madame Foster whacks them with her purse.

_**Scooby chases Aiko, while Penny sings a verse.**_

Cut to a brown with black spots dog named Scooby chasing a young japanese girl with blue hair in two pigtails who's name is Aiko across a construction site. And an African american female cat with a beauty mark popped up by the named of Penny Proud, sitting on top a dog by the name of Einstein, whose fur color is lightblue.

_**The writer flipped; we have no script**_

Why bother to rehearse?

Danny, Timmy, Kimi, Calamitous, Billy, Penny, Einstein, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Madame Foster, Mac, Scooby & Aiko: _**We're Animaniacs!**_

We have pay-or-play contracts!

We're zany to the max!

There's baloney in our slacks!

We're Animanie!

Totally insaney!  
  
Kimi: _**Here's the fic's namey!**_

Everyone: _**Animaniacs!**_

Those are the facts!


	3. Taming of the screwy part 1

**Taming of the screwy pt.1**

We now see Nicktoons studios and we go inside the main office. "It was a chicken I tell ya a giant chicken!" said a man. We now see a door that says: Chairman Of The Board. We see a HUGE table but we see a man with a white lab coat black pants, hair, and shoes. This was Professor Utonium. But we seen a red that spin revealed a red crabs with a blue shirt and purple pants. This was Mr. Krabs, the chairman out Nicktoons Studios right now he was talking to Professor.

"Professor Utonium," Mr. Krabs said to him. "Do you know what keeps this studio running?"

"Uhh, your brilliant leadership tp?" Professor answered.

"I mean besides that." Mr. Krabs said as he gets out of his chair. "What keeps this place going?"

"Mmm...Dante Basco movies?" Professor responded.

"Yes Utonium." Mr. Krabs said as he comes up behind him. "And how do we pay for those movies? With money, money and we need more!"

Mr. Krabs leaves and walks. "With that in mind, I've invited powerful for investors to come here tomorrow, to prepared to give us...one billion...one-one billion dollars! Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah that's a one with lot's of zeros after it." Professor said.

"No! It's means tomorrow is the most important day in the studios history!" Mr. Krabs corrected. They now walked near the big windows.

"I'm throwing a day-la ban whet on sound stage tip, now every star in Hollywood will be there, the vestors will get the royal treat meant and will get the check IF it goes smoothly!" Mr. Krabs said as he shakes Professor a little. "Theirs just one catch." They look down at the window. "Before they do they want to meet everyone who works here, including you." Mr. Krabs pointed at Professor.

"Oh that's nice!" Professor said happily. "I like a party."

"And including the Nicktoon Brothers." Mr. Krabs said looking down to see Danny, Timmy, & Kimi running.

"Hi tp!" Danny & Timmy said.

"And the Nicktoon Sister!" Kimi popping out of nowhere near to Professor and Krabs and then goes back to her brothers.

"Oh tp, don't let the vestors meet the Nicktoon Brothers they are out of control, their cookoo! Their-" Professor began but Mr. Krabs cut in.

"Your responsibility, your the studio's scientist." Mr. Krabs said as he head back to his chair. "You have 24 hours Utonium to teach them some manners I can't have those-those...Uhh how old are they?"

"Danny's 14, Timmy's 10, and Kimi's 1 1/2 years old." Professor reminded.

"Well I can't have them ruining this ban qute! Understand?!" Krabs yelled.

"Your right, I'll try." Professor said.

"Trying is not good enough Professor, DO IT!!" Krabs yelled sending Professor flying out of the main office and landed on his face. He seemed alittle mad.

Meanhile in the Professor's office, Professor was holding two balls in his hand right near to him was a small golden statue. He then pushes a speaker thing. "Bring me the Nicktoon Brothers." He said. Professor Utonium put the balls and pats on the golden statue. "Wish me luck smarty."

Then Crocker brings a brown wooden box and quickly puts it down and heads back outside. Professor then removes the top with the wrench but trys it too hard and he falls down.

Then Danny, Timmy, & Kimi pops out and begins to sing.

Danny: _**Hello**_

Kimi: _**Professor **_

Timmy: _**Utonium**_

Danny, Timmy, & Kimi: _**He asks a lot of questions To find out what we think  
He's Professor Utonuim the studio shrink**_

Timmy & Kimi: _**He says**_

Then Danny pops out with the lab coat that is similar to Professor's.

Danny: _**"How do you feel?"**_

Timmy & Kimi: _**We say "With our hands!"**_

Danny: _**"How do you stay together?"**_

Timmy & Kimi: _**We use rubber bands!**_

Danny: _**"I want to know your psyche!"**_

Timmy & Kimi: _**There's two inside our skull!**_

Danny: _**"Now what would you call that?"**_

Timmy & Kimi: _**A bi-psyche skull!**_

They run around the Professor and grab hands and let go and he landed on his desk.

Danny, Timmy, & Kimi: _**He knows our motivations That's what he'd like to think  
He's Professor Utonium The studio shrink!**_

Professor gots up and was angry. "Stop that stop! Do you know why your here?"

"No one really knows why were here Professor, although showprinnare puts a interesting theory." Danny said.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Professor said.

"Then why'd you say it?" Kimi asked.

"Your missing terepty!" Professor said to Kimi.

"No this is Miss terepty." Danny said as he is next to a lady.

"This is Miss understanding." Timmy said as he was too next to a lady.

"And I'm Miss Sterious." Kimi said.

"Ohh a bubble maker." Timmy said looking at the golden statue. "Want one?"

"Please." Danny said.

"Stop playing with my bust!" Professor shouted.

Danny look at the camera then blew a kiss. "Goodnight Everybody!" He said.

"Be quiet please I have something to tell you." Professor said.

"Oh story time!" Danny said getting on to the desk.

"Get to the scary part!" Timmy said also getting on to the desk.

"What scary part?" Professor asked to Timmy.

"The part with my pet." Kimi said revealing a pink box she opens it then a huge scary monster came out and scared Professor.

"Yeah okay good pet..." He chuckles nervously. "Now listen, the studio is giving a big fancy party for some new vestors with movie stars and everything and you have been invited."

"MOVIE STARS!!" Danny, Timmy, & Kimi shouted.

"Hannah Montana." Danny said.

"Dante Basco." Kimi said.

"Tv's Adam West." Timmy said.

"Please! Their is also some bad news." Professor said.

"The Author's gotta swimsuit calendar?" Kimi asked.

"Really? No the bads news is you can only go if I trained you to be polite, clean, and well dressed children and on your best behavior." Professor said.

"I thought you said it was a party." Kimi said disapointed as she was holding party stuff.

"Well yes or no."

The Nicktoon trio huddled and talk about this.

"Well what did you decide?" Professor asked.

The Nicktoon Sibs were still talking the way they huddled.

"Yes or No?"

"YES!" Danny, Timmy, & Kimi said.

"Ya got yourself a deal Professor!" Danny said.

"Let the training begin!" Professor cheered.

But Timmy was knocking a punching bag with Danny as a coach by himside.

"Keep your guard up!" Danny said. "Right! Right!"

Timmy knock it but it fell on him. "Aww your a wrecking machine kid!" Danny said.

"I got a headache this big." Professor said.

**End of part one**


End file.
